Warrior mating fanfic taking requests
by Fluffykittys24
Summary: Vary detailed mating rp's read at your own risk. Oc and real warriors aloud.


Hay guys this is my first mating story so don't be harsh. If you have any requests for a story post in the comments. Make sure to describe that cats detail personality and what you want the story to be about. But in small detail. They can be Oc orofficial warrior cats.

Redfur X Blueshallow.

Redfur padded out into the woods His sweet mate Blueshadow In front of him. She glanced back and him her blue fur glistened as she lifted her tail slightly showing her core to him. He gulped wanting to mate with the sexy she cat, "Ok here we are" she mewed stopping in a small clearing.

Redfur smiled at her and watched as he sat down In front of him.

"Are you ready for this Blueshallow?" He asked. The blue she-cat nodded and he leaned his Front paws on shoulder and pushed his hind legs up so his penis was in her face.

She looked at the pink skin and red pubic fur that covered it. She'd never seen a deferent colour on him. But of course he wasn't red inside so she didn't complain. She could tell tho that his member was huge when became erect. And at any moment she would have that salty thing stuffed deep in her mouth.

Leaning over she sniffed the tip of his penis before stroking the red tip with her tongue, His body shuttered as a entire new feeling came over him. Blueshallow's warm wet sandpaper like tongue slid up his fuzzy dick.

The flavours of him filling her mouth as she went up the shaft. Her paw pushed on his balls as she licked. His member throbbed as Redfur got his erection. The foreskin slipping down as she gave another long lick, it throbbed in her face pressing on her muzzle. She almost felt cross-eyed looking at his dick that was pointing right at her face.

Blueshallow slipped his warm meat into her mouth and pulled the Foreskin back with her teeth lightly. It hardened stiff and solid like a rock, her breath making it jerk. She gave Redfur a innocent look as he shoved his long thick cock deep into her mouth.

He could not stop himself from giving in, he wanted to feel as much pleasure as he could. "Please suck it" Redfur moaned at the top of his lungs; She nodded and breathed in air sucking his cock.

It felt so good to have his dick in her mouth he could feel. Her hot breath around his shaft and the soft spit that fell off her lips, pleasing his paw under his package he leaned back slightly as his mate sucked.

Seeing how much her mate loved the blowjob she was giving him she teased him by rubbing his penis fast and just before he'd cum she would come to a stop and just rub his balls. "Why do you keep doing that, I need to climax or else my erection will go away".

"I just want to see how much I could rub you with out you climaxing that's all" she started to stoke again, "But my penis is so full of cum, it feel like it's going to burst and every time you stoke I feel more semen build up. I need to release it Blueshallow" he cried.

"Redfur calm down, when I want you to cum I will let you. Just let me do my work then if you can't hold it back anymore. Tell me and all lay down and you can climax all over me. It might just make me look that much hotter".

He nodded and closed his eyes letting her do the work. He could feel cum bubbling up inside his penis adding to the rising fluid in his dick.

Then when his penis twitch she let it go With a pop, her paw rubbed the bottom as she knelt down trailing her tongue up the underneath if his balls. and through the craves of the sack.

She could feel his penis deep in there and she could make out the shaft going from the bottom near his tail hole up to his groin. She wondered how many sweet spot he had there, but that would happen another time for now she just wanted to pleasure her mate.

Redfur was sweating like a fox in a heat wave, his forehead was soaked with sweat and the fur under him was soaked. "Urg, I'm feeling so close it hurts I just need to release soon" he grunted. "Remember Redfur if you can't hold it anymore just. Tell me and all lay down in front and you can let it out, you don't need to be ashamed to tell me" she reminded him placing her mouth on his shaft.

He nodded and rested on her back and head making it easier to bob her head on his Dick. He was trying to hold it and he couldn't anymore "I'm going to cum!" He cried. Blueshallow let go of his cock And got on her back, he stood over her body with his cock in his paw and sprayed sperm all over her body.

She groaned as she let him shower her with semen, his load was huge and it felt more like peeing then Climaxing to Redfur. It felt good to finally let it out tho it felt like moons the pressure had been in there. But he new it was only a half hour, "Umph, my member is tingling so much Blueshallow. And it feels so good to be emptying my huge load on your soft blue fur".

She felt herself have a small orgasm at his words gosh he was so hot. "And my core is lonely Redfur why don't you put that big member of yours inside me" she replied.

"As long as I can use your mouth to finish emptying myself" he smiled twitching his dick intentionally so that his sperm would hit her in the face. "Alright then you big tom come shove that penis of yours in my mouth" she opened her jaws and closed her eyes.

She felt the sperm flow go up the front of her body and fall onto her lips. His semen smelled salty and irony and he slowly shoved it in. Chunks if sperm fell into her mouth and filled it up and she gulped down each mouthful. His semen flow came to a stop and he pulled out.

She licked her lips and meowed "Your sperm tastes good" she complimented. "Good I'm glad you liked it" he smiled stroking her head with his penis, "So as you promised Redfur. It's my turn" she meowed bending over and wiggling her butt in his face.

"Alright then lift up your tail, I want to see what I'm working with" he gazed at her butt. His dick twitched eagerly, Blueshallow lifted her tail slowly and revealed her nice pink vagina. It had a clam like appearance but her soft blue fur brushed the sides of her entrance.

He gazed at it in amazement and flicked his tail across it "Nice" he muttered sniffing the pink walls. They where warm and soft like a mothers belly and blazed with heat. The warm folds were nicely hanging low so his muzzle could slip in.

He placed his paw inside and she let out a moan. "I'm just seeing if it is tight or not, and it feels like it is not so my member will go in nicely".

He mounted her back and felt around with his dick.

When he found it Blueshallow moved slightly and made her core tease the tip. He groaned and slipped in, a unexpected squish sound filled the air as his shaft slipped in. The two of them looked at each-other and giggled softly, "wow did not think your core was that wet. You must really want to mate" he purred.

She licked his forehead "Enough talking, fill me Redfur fill me with you cum" she meowed. He started to push back and forth wrapping his paws around her belly.

The two of them grunted and groaned as he humped her, "O, yea. That feels so good" Redfur moaned panting His cock was harder then a rock inside her. Blueshallow loved it just the way he felt Inside her, she felt so dirty. She wanted to rub her vagina and just climax all over his Handsome face.

Redfur pressed against her g-spot and she moaned "Do that again". He smirked "All do it as many times as I can, I want you to climax as much as you can" he purred hitting it.

"What if you climax?" She asked letting out another long moan, "All just keep going. It's my little gift, you deserve pleasure" he purred.

He hit it with all he had and she moaned each time. "Describe what you feel to me Redfur, make me climax with your words" she cried.

"Your core is so soft and warm. It make my body want to climax all over your tender insides. I love how you beg for me to keep hitting that soft g-spot of yours, I want to fill you till cum is coming out your nipples".

"O, Redfur!" She cried out releasing sperm all over his groin, "O yea baby cover my balls in your wet sperm and make them all slimy so you can lick them".

She groaned and arched her back thrusting his dick into her and He felt his body clench and climax into her womb. "Urg, yea Redfur you semen is so warm" she purred, He pulled his body out. "I want to pleasure myself in front of you. Let see if you can hold back licking my penis" he purred.

She sat down curling her tail over her paws and watched as he used his paw to pull the foreskin up and down on his length. "O Blueshallow that feels so nice Please don't stop rubbing" meowed as he rubbed his length.

As she watched this her core tingled with temptations, she gazed at his long erection as the skin folded and straitened. She started to rub herself and imagine that thing deep in her mouth, "Yes I'm so close Blueshallow" he moaned glancing at her.

'I can't take much more of this it hurts to see his penis so alone. Left to climax in the air and not on me' she thought.

She decided to use cuss words she had learned when she was a rouge. Since he was a past one as well he'd understand. She bent over and razed her tail "Fuck me Redfur, right in the cunt. Get on my back and fuck me!" She cried out, An evil look crossed his face.

"Your dirty slut bringing back old terms, Well if you want to play that way then let's you sexy little bitch!" He climbed onto her back and thrusted her.

"Hell yea that's right Starclan what are you going to do now!" She screamed. He sprayed his seed into her and cried out as well, Redfur pushed Blueshallow to the ground and kissed her.

She embraced it holding her arms around him ignoring the drop of semen that hung off her forehead. There true love sparked in there chest as they kissed with all they had.

She unlocked it and hissed "I love you Redfur" her eyes sparkled. "I love you to" he replied. Taking his paw he tickled her stomach and she kicked and laughed trying to free her self. "Your not getting away that easy" he sat ontop of her placing his penis in her face.

"Your mine now" he laughed, "No my fine warrior you belong to me" she gave his cock a lick. He purred softly and closed his eyes as she started to suck him again.

6 moons later...

Redfur gazed down at Blueshallow, there kits laid asleep under her belly. He was a proud father now and it was all thanks to his sweet mate Blueshallow.


End file.
